Hate You or Like You?: A Reflection
by Fan4000
Summary: Serena and Darien are enemies who can never seem to get along. They fight, insult, and argue. It is never-ending. Then one night they both reflect on their encounters. Suddenly, the two are wondering if there is more between them then what they thought. Serena and Darien POVs. One-Shot Story.


Author's Note: This is my first Sailor Moon story. I have been a fan of Sailor Moon for over twenty years, from the first time I ever watch the show on Cartoon Network's Toonami. It was the first Anime series I could remember being fully engrossed in and the first one to truly introduce me to the world of Anime. From there it was Dragonball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and more.

This story reflects more of the original 1990s version rather than Sailor Moon Crystal based off the Manga. For nostalgia, I decided to write my first Sailor Moon story based off of events from that 1990s version. Soon I will be publishing other Sailor Moon stories including ones based off the Manga/Sailor Moon Crystal.

Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Darien's POV

It happened again today. I ran into her, this wonderful bubble of sunshine. Where did that come from? How did I go this way?

I met Serena Tsukino by an unexpected chance one afternoon several months ago. I had been standing by a jewelry store and did not notice a blonde girl in front of me. I was simply walking by, on a mission to find the legendary silver crystal when the crumpled paper hit my head. I was instantly irritated. Patience is not something that I am good at despite my calm demeanor.

Meatball Head.

That's what I first called her when I took notice of her unusual hairstyle, pigtails with two buns on the head. They looked like meatballs and her blonde hair looked like spaghetti. It came out very quickly and when I uncrumpled her paper, and saw the score of thirty, I was surprised. Having always been a studious person, it surprised me to see a low score like that on a paper. That's when I asked, "Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?"

I had no clue why I said that, it just came out, nor did I expect her to get so angry over my comment. She called me a jerk and stormed off. I deserved it but found myself feeling impressed/ This girl apparently had a back bone.

It was soon after that first encounter that I kept running into her. Our connection was very strange. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, there was something there. However, whenever we meet it always turns into a fight or an argument. Instead of being polite, I insult her but she gives it back just as much. I like that.

As I knew from our first encounter, Serena had a surprising back bone when it came to insults, even standing up for herself. Sometimes I always got the upperhand in our fights, but it was her responses that I looked forward to each day. The only time it hit a sore spot with me was at the carnival one day. I had been riding a small train not knowing Serena and her friend Ray were behind me. When I felt her hit me in the back, a small little bump, we got into another argument. Serena carried it further at how alone I was by myself. It hurt. She does not know anything about my past as an orphan and a loner. I knew she did not mean to hurt me with those words, it was a small retort. But it did hurt me.

I sighed as I closed my textbook and put two fingers to the bridge of my nose. If I continued to think this way I would not get much studying done. Why do I find myself thinking of Serena anyway? What I should be thinking of is the silver crystal and the moon princess. Each are key to those memories I have misplaced ever since the accident that cause my amnesia and took my parents. Then there was Sailor Moon, this mysterious girl who impressed me too. Were all three connected?

I got up from the desk and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. How I could think of these things I would never understand. Perhaps that's why I feel the way I do about Serena. She was not confusing. Energetic, clumsy, and unrefined, but at least I know what she is like.

Like earlier today, I had run into her and right away she called me an idiot. I retorted back with a usual insult of her hairstyle. Soon we were sparring and causing a scene, right outside the arcade. Then she huffed with flushed cheeks, called me a jerk, and stomped off down the road. Andrew had heard the commotion and asked me why Serena and I always thought.

I simply replied, "I guess we just don't get along."

Andrew only narrowed his eyes at me, "Keep that up and you will never get with her."

I felt as if I had been hit in the gut, "What are you talking about?!"

"Not so loud. It's just that you are always fighting and go out of your way to insult. Tell her how you feel already."

I was dumbfounded by Andrew's statement. Then I recalled the artist Serena and I posed for not too long ago. I remembered seeing her flushed cheeks, sky blue eyes. Pale skin, and blonde hair in a new light. Then I could not help but smile and think how attractive she was.

I smacked my forehead, not liking this feeling. In truth, Serena brightened up my dull days with her cheerful attitude. She made me feel alive and forget about everything, even the crystal for a brief moment. When I am with her, I do not think about my past, the crystal, or the princess. Just the two of us in the moment even if it is arguing.

I sighed, 'I need to forget about these growing feelings and find the truth of who I am. Who knows? Maybe I can tell you how I feel. How you make me feel.' I smiled, 'I hope you do not ever change meatball.'

Serena's POV

I was busy brushing my hair in front mirror, enough time to think about what happened earlier that day between Darien and I.

'What a jerk! Why do I always run into him!'

I got up from my vanity and plopped down on to my bed releasing a growl. 'I can't let him under my skin, but why do I?'

I cannot understand this myself nor whya sweetheart like Andrew would be friends with that jerk. The two are complete opposites. I does not make sense at all.

Andrew says that Darien is a good guy, calm and collected, but he is not that way with me in any shape or form. Darien always has to make a snide remark, especially with my hair. If he is so good, why is he so mean? I grumbled. 'That man infuriates me.'

I then laid back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, thinking of Darien again. Why do I think about him? I cannot understand why Darien Shields makes me so mad or why I let it bother me so much.

When I first met him outside a jewelry store, he had insulted my intelligence all because I got a test score of thrity. Really! Insult a perfect stranger! After that I continued to meet him by chance. It was the strangest places like a bus, the arcade, or even a sidewalk. We had run into each other more regularly once I found out that he and Andrew were friends. That did not make things easy given the arcade was my hang out and I had a crush on Andrew.

I felt a headache coming on just thinking about everything. My crush on Andrew has been long standing for many years, but now I had one for Tuxedo Mask. He was this handsome, amazing hero who always came to save me when I was in trouble as Sailor Moon. Why can I not think about him more than I am about Darien right now?

There I go again, thinking of Darien Shields. It bothers me when I do. The most annoying part is when my friends like Ray or Molly call Darien handsome. Handsome?! So what! He is a jerk! So what if he's tall with dark hair and deep blue eyes. So what if he has a perfect jawline or surprisingly good muscled arms.

'What?! Where did that come from?!'

Why was I thinking of Darien Shields in this way? I had only seen his bare arms once when he was jogging. He had just saved Luna from being hit by a bus and when I found him holding her I reacted like a child. Instead of thanking him I yelled, believing he was doing something to her.

'Perhaps I should have, but whenever I see him it is always red.'

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I then thought back to the real moment in which I noticed Darien's looks. He and I ended up posing for an artist a short time ago. I took one notice of his face. The dark hair, blue eyes, and fine features briefly captured me. Yes, he was a hunk, if only he was not so mean.

I sighed, 'Do I want to think of Darien this way? Do I even know my own feelings? Whatever it is I am somehow connected to Darien. How that can be I do not know. Luna mentioned I was jealous of him and Ray together, but was it really jealousy? Perhaps I need to realize my own feelings for a change.'

With that I went to bed for a good night's sleep, hoping my dreams would be of something else. The missing princess, the crystal, or something happy. Whatever it was, my feelings could wait to be sorted out.

End

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
